The Doctor's Companion
by Rawr645
Summary: A story involving our Doctor with a companion you wouldn't expect. No romance will be between these two but one will love the other like a father.


I tapped my pencil silently on my desk. The clock was broken. It didn't make the tick tock for along time. I needed some sound from keeping the constant '_e'_ ring from my ears. Lately it's been sounding odder like woosh over than that '_e_'. My eye kept glancing to the broken clock rather than focus on busy work.

The lights flickered constantly. I glance to my watch that had a skull in the center. Yup. It always flickers at two sharp. I wonder if it was the entire building. Who cares at this point? We only have ten minutes till the bell rings. I glanced around the room to the small amount of students left. We were a clump of ten out a thirty. Our teacher paced in the front of the room. He was a fat man. Mr. Clark had a beer belly and broad shoulders. His hair line was reseeding. The man wore glasses with thick lenses. He was utterly disgusting to look at especial when looking at his bug eyes.

I don't recall him being a teacher last year. He was only substituting our first teacher, Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins was here for the first two weeks but sense been missing in action. It was already three months of school and no sign of that man. Those ten minutes had passed and my math problems weren't complete.

"Class. Unfinished work is homework,"Mr. Clark reminded.

In unison we all replied,"Yes Mr. Clark."

"Ah yes. Young Mr. Peters I need you to stay after class for a moment,"Mr. Clark spoke to Jonathan Peters, the classes only ginger.

I stood up while sliding all my papers, folders and books together. I then lifted my black leather sling bag. Carefully I put all my stuff in it. It wasn't my business why he called Jonathan to stay after. It was only really suspicious how when he called a student afterwords they went missing. I was just relieved it wasn't me. What could I do to help? It could all just be my imagination. Crazy teenage hormones messing with my head.

It could all be just a coincidence.

I mentally laughed it off as I excited the room with the other eight students. They all chatted amongst themselves. I was almost invisible to them. They only notice me if I say something clever or smart.

I broke apart from the cluster and walked alone to an exit no one every uses. I turned several corners to get to a hall made of nothing but windows. It was bright down here. My eyes narrowed in confusion at a man with wonderful brown hair. He held a wand that glowed green. His eyes fluttered at the sight of me.

"Could you open the door?"he asked.

I tilted my head,"What for? You gonna blow the school up?"

I was now approaching the door. He wore a red bow tie with a tannish outfit. The man also had a weird red velvet hat. It was like that of a genie. I could only think of a genie when thinking of that hat.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"he questioned.

I glanced down to my uniform. It was a plaid skirt with a white button up blouse. I also wore a navy blue blazer with the school crest.

I answered,"It's my uniform, sir."

"Uniform?"he squinted."That's boring!"

I agreed,"Yeah but I have ta wear it. This is a private school."

"Private school?"he muttered to himself.

I went back to my first question,"Why do you want to come in?"

"I have weird readings on this building,"he flashed his green wand again.

My hands pressed on the window wall,"Readigs? Are you a scientist?"

"Yes,"he looked to his side. He was lying.

I scanned him,"Mister…what's your name?"

"The Doctor."

I laugh softly,"Your mum really gave you a weird name. At least it wasn't Hiccup or something."

"Your name is Hiccup?"he asked, amused.

I gave him a question look,"No. My names Isabel but people call me Izzy."

The man flashed his green light around the side of a wall. He pointed at me and 'scanned' me from head to toe. He murmured something to himself. When I asked him what he said he ignored my question.

"Could you please open the door?"

I pushed the door open. Why did I do this? Why did I feel as though I needed to open the door? It was as if I knew something deep down but ignored it completely. He rushed passed me.

I shouted,"Be careful Mr. Doctor. Weird things have been happening lately."

He spun on his heel. His brown jacket wooshed into the air reveling suspenders. The Doctor speed walked to me. My fingers still held the door open.

"What kind of 'weird' things?"he was suddenly really interested.

I blabbered,"Well in Mr. Clark's last period class we've been having students go missing. The clock has been the only clock broken in the entire school and the lights flicker at two sharp everyday."

The Doctor grabbed my shoulders. He gave me a serious look,"Isabel I want you to get home as fast as you can."

"But Mr. Doctor-"

He interrupted,"It is safer there."

"No it isn't,"I muttered to myself. I then answered him,"Yes sir."

I walked out the building the moment he released my shoulders. The door slammed shut. I constantly looked back to see him watching me off. At one point he just started running down the hall. I thought I was going mad. Loneliness can make you snap, right?

* * *

The walk home seemed almost shorter than any other day. I was busy thinking about The Doctor. I laughed at the thought of that ridiculous hat. My house was inching closer. The outside seemed cozy and welcoming. The inside was nearly a polar opposite. The inside was decorated lovely but what went on was almost always hell. I glumly opened the white gate. I spun around to shut it. The lock was like a rubix cube of struggles. With a small battle I snapped it shut. I walked up the cobblestone walk way. I shimmied up the steps and opened the door. Gently I closed it. I heard mum cooking. Her hums bothered me. Had she already tapped into the liquor cabinet?

"Is that you Isabel?"she asked.

I gave a sigh of defeat,"Yeah mum."

"You gonna watch the Telly with me tonight?"her speech was slurred marking the beginning of her horrid ways.

I began walking up the steps,"No mum."

She began humming 'Jolly Good Fellow'. I was already up half the steps. There was never a question on how my day was. It was always 'you gonna watch the Telly with me' every single day. I continued on to my room. The second floor only had my room, a bathroom and my mums room. I made a sharp left to the dark corner where my room was. The door had a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the nob.

I pushed the door open. The floor had minimal trash. I jumped in my bed and stared at the ceiling that had a large poster of the latest dreamboat actor. James Johnson. Yummy.

My mind soon fell from the dreamboat. It went back to The Doctor. His mum must've been drugged up pretty bad to call him The Doctor. He was a funny man. Was he drunk? Did I let in a bad guy? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

The next day:

No sign of Jonathan. I knew it. It was down to the nine of us. Who would he call by next week? Rumor had spread through the school that something big was happening today. With only twenty minutes I doubted it. I scribbled answers onto my math sheet. The silence was unsettling. The problems were not as hard as I was hoping there was no challenge.

I thought back to yesterday. The Doctor. He was a wacko. I giggled softly.

"Is something amusing, Isabel?"Mr. Clark lowered his glasses to me.

I shook my head,"No sir. There won't be another out burst from me."

"Good."

I leaned on my hand to look out the window. The doctor was there. I jumped slightly. I rubbed my eyes to see if he would disappear. He did not. The Doctor gave a goofy smile and waved. I looked around to heads staring at papers. I gave a small wave. He soon began writing on something and raised up a notepad.

"Get called to stay after,"was written.

I mouthed,"Why?"

He flipped a page,"I've got a plan."

I looked down at my pencils and papers. How was I gonna do that? Ten minutes had passed. The lights flickered on queue. My hand shot up.

"What is it Ms. Pentworth?"Mr. Clark asked in a bitter tone.

I stuttered,"S-Sir. I was wondering if I-I…could possibly stay after class for some extra credit?"

His eyes glanced in his desk. This man was the definition of gross. The way he breathed bothered me. The way he looked around the room disturbed me.

"I don't see why you'd need it,"he remarked.

I glanced over to The Doctor waving around like a goofball,"You don't understand. I need the extra work."

"Okay. Stay after and I'll see,"he gave a dark smile.

In the time our conversation took the school day was over. The last seven or so students hustled out the room. They must have also gotten an eerie atmosphere. Mr. Clark didn't waste much time for the students to leave. I stood by my desk absolutely terrified.

"So Mr. Clark got any extra assignments?"I asked awkwardly.

He fiddled with his arm skin,"You were gonna be the last one but oh well."

His skin ripped off as he tugged on it. I gave a silent gag. It was like he was rolling up a sleeve. Where was The Doctor? How could I have trusted him? What if they were working together? I munched on my lower lip praying he'd come to my rescue.

Mr. Clark pulled at his face revealing disgusting mutant skin. It was a puke green and smooth. It was like his skin was a set of clothes and he had to remove the rest. I inched to the door. His eyes were black. His face resembled a creepy doll from a movie.

"You know what? I really don't need extra work,"I was rushing faster to the door.

Skin around his neck began to slide off,"You don't understand. You aren't leaving."

"Look. I can turn the other cheek. I didn't see nothing today,"I pleaded. Seeing how he wasn't taking the deal I screamed,"Doctor!"


End file.
